And It Felt Like A Kiss: Part Five
by yestermeyesteryou
Summary: Part Five of the multi-part story 'And It Felt Like A Kiss'. Some news spark a discussion about the meaning of fatherhood, and an unfortunate incident forces Blaine to distinguish between present and the past.
1. Slow down some 'cause you make me run

_Disclaimer__: The author of this piece does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters from Glee belong to their original creators._

___Summary__: Part Five of the multi-part story 'And It Felt Like A Kiss'. Some news spark a discussion about the meaning of fatherhood, and an unfortunate incident forces Blaine to distinguish between present and the past._

___Notes____: Will be two chapters in total._

___Enjoy!_

* * *

"I have the best news!" Blaine shut the door behind him, walking into the apartment to find Puck lying on the couch.

"What?" He looked up from the newspaper, diverting his attention to Blaine while letting it rest on his chest.

"I'm going to be an uncle."

Puck thought that he'd probably never seen Blaine smile so bright before, standing up to let the newspaper fall down on the floor, arms wide open while he approached his boyfriend. "We're going to be uncles?"

Blaine nodded; smile only growing wider as they met in front of the coffee table, arms around each other. "We're going to be uncles."

* * *

"Who knew growing another person inside of you could make you such a bitch?"

"I thought that whole hormone thing was like, common knowledge." Blaine cracked open his beer and threw the cap on the kitchen table while looking at his brother puffing away on a cigarette.

"And…" He stumped it out into the little ashtray on the table. "I'm going to have to say goodbye to these."

"Yeah? You're quitting?"

Cooper nodded, looking down into the ashy cigarette butt with a longing gaze. "Yeah… Like, halfway through the pregnancy I'll try. I'll make it."

"Good for you man." Blaine felt proud of his older brother, smiling at him.

"Good for you."

* * *

"Dude, don't hog all the chips." Puck grabbed the bag from Sam's hands and pulled it to his own lap.

Sam turned the volume on the football game they were watching on TV up. "If my team wins you still owe me ten bucks."

"Whatever, dude." Puck said through a mouthful of chips.

Looking down at his hands for a second, Sam let his eyes focus back on what was going on on the screen. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"What's it like sleeping with a dude?"

Puck could not really let that one slide, looking over at Sam with an expression of disbelief. "Are you serious? Why, you want to give it a go?"

"No, I'm just curious. I asked Blaine but he's such a prude, he basically blushes until he passes out from embarrassment without even saying anything." Sam got up from the couch and walked into his kitchen.

"Oh, really? Prude, huh."

With two beers and another bag of chips Sam reentered the living room, opening the bottles and sitting down next to Puck again, handing him a beer. "Then again I find it hard to believe that Blaine has sex, he's just so like, 'family friendly', if you know what I mean?"

"There's nothing wrong with Blaine in that department, I'll tell you that much. It's probably the best sex I've ever had."

"Really? He just doesn't seem very 'sexy' to me. Or sexual, I guess is what I mean."

"You know why that is, Sam?"

"Why?"

"Because you're not fucking gay, that's why. Genius."

"Right." Sam took a sip of his beer and opened the other bag of chips, throwing a couple into his mouth. "So you think Blaine is like, the hottest thing you've ever seen?"

Taking a sip of his own beer, Puck thought about the question. "I think he's hot, he's actually really fit. He's like, bashful but confident and I guess I think he's cute."

"Yeah, he is pretty cute." Sam laughed, throwing a look at the screen to make sure he was at least somewhat keeping up with the score. "So, what's he like?"

"What do you mean" Puck also made an attempt to focus on the game, checking that his team was catching up.

"In bed. Is he like one of these super normal people who are freaks in the bedroom? Does he keep a dungeon in his basement?"

"Wouldn't you love to know." Puck smirked at his friend. "I'm not talking about this stuff with you, dude."

"What, I always tell you about the girls I hook up with."

"Yeah, could you stop doing that? I don't care about what you do, I want to hear about fucking dudes."

"So you do?" Sam leaned back, putting his feet on the coffee table.

Looking between the screen and Sam, Puck twisted his eyebrows. "Do what?"

"You fuck him? I find it difficult picturing anyone fucking you."

"Hey." Puck pointed a finger at Sam. "You can't tell what anyone likes just by looking at them." He also leaned back, finishing off his beer in two big sips. "But yeah, I fuck him. Happy?"

"Ok. Cool."

"And stop picturing it, please. You're weirding me out."

"You can't tell what I'm doing just by looking at me."

"Whatever, dude."

* * *

"Sam couldn't stop asking me about our sex life today." Puck looked over at Blaine, who was lying next to him on the bed consumed by the book his was reading.

"Yeah… He asks me too sometimes." He turned a page.

Finishing setting his alarm for the next morning, Puck put his cellphone on the nightstand next to him. "But you don't tell him anything."

Blaine stopped reading. "And you did? Please tell me you didn't." He looked over at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"What? The poor guy was genuinely curious. He tells me about girls all the time."

"Sure, but I'm not just some hook up from a club, I work with him. He's one of my best friends. What did you tell him?"

"Nothing really, I swear. He was wondering what it's like sleeping with a guy. And, you know, our dynamics."

"Our dynamics?" The book landed on the nightstand on Blaine's side, as he turned around to face that way. "You can forget about having any 'dynamic' tonight. Good night."

"Oh, come on." Puck turned off the light on his side and scooted over, pressing his chest against Blaine's back. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Mhm."

"Good night."

* * *

"_Where's dad, mom?"_

"_Out."_

_Puck walked over to his mother, sitting on the sofa in the cramped living room. The place was a mess. He sat down next to her, taking a look at her._

"_Did he do this?" Taking in the nasty pattern of yellow and blue on the side of his mother's face, Puck found it hard to contain his anger._

"_Honey…"_

_Standing up, he brought his arms out gesturing towards the room. "No, mom. No 'honey'. I'm going to kill him." He paced back and forth, not getting a reaction out of the defeated woman on the couch. "Where is he?"_

"_Noah, sit down." _

"_Tell me where the fuck he is! I can take him now. He leaves for two fucking weeks and then he just shows up and pulls something like this. I'm going to get a gun, mom. I swear to god."_

"_Sit down, Noah." Suddenly her voice demanded to be heard, and Puck slowed down enough to actually listen. Once again, the son took a seat next to his mother._

"_Dad isn't coming back."_

_Confusion was evident on the angry teenage boy's face. "What do you mean?"_

"_The police came, he can't come back again. If he does, he'll end up in jail. Please do me a favor and just don't do anything, Noah. Please, for me."_

"_Do you promise he won't come back?"_

"_I promise."_

"_I'd do anything for you, mom."_

"_I know. I love you." A tear couldn't help but escape from the corner of her eye. "Please, stay in school. And be nice to girls. Don't drink too much, don't get into fights."_

"_Mom… it's ok." _

"_You promise me, Noah."_

"_I promise, mom."_

* * *

"Want to dance?"

Blaine looked over at the guy who just tapped on his shoulder, scanning the floor for his boyfriend who was supposed to get them beer. "Uhm, sure?" The tall man grabbed a hold on his arm, pulling him deeper onto the dance floor.

"You're really hot." The guy managed to undress Blain with his eyes all the while keeping a pretty safe distance, and Blaine silently cursed his own urge to always be so damn polite while thinking that Puck couldn't get back fast enough.

"I have a boyfriend."

Feeling an arm slide around his waist from the back, Blaine hoped Puck was back or else this would shortly turn kind of awkward. "Yeah, he does."

Recognizing the voice, he looked over and smiled at said boyfriend, accepting a beer.

Puck stood behind Blaine, putting his arms around him as he swayed to the beat of the music.

"You're both hot, what are you names?"

"Blaine."

"Puck." He eyed the guy carefully, who was shooting a bright smile his way.

"Puck, Blaine, my name is Sebastian. Would you two gentlemen be interested in joining me tonight? At my place? In my bed?" The guy took a sip on his beer, while looking practically overly confident for what he was proposing.

Blaine almost choked on his beer. "Uhm, I really don't think so." He threw an uncertain look over his shoulder at Puck, who was just kind of smiling back at this Sebastian in return.

"I'm kind of a one-man kind of guy."

"But you reek of someone who would love watching your boyfriend get screwed."

"You should probably check your nose, dude."

The guy winked at Blaine, who felt like he was the only one feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "What a shame, you two are the hottest couple in here tonight. Maybe next time." He nodded towards them and turned to leave.

"Yeah, sure." Puck laughed and took a sip on his beer as Blaine turned in his arms to face him.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You almost made a new friend there Blaine. Please tell me you weren't interested." He smiled brightly at his boyfriend, as if he had just uncovered some deep secret.

"Absolutely not. Are you sure you wouldn't love 'watching me get screwed'?"

"As hot as it sounds, I think I'd get jealous and just beat the shit out of him."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that, basically yelling back over the thumping music in the club. "How romantic!"

"I kind of want you. Like, right now."

Still laughing, Blaine shook his head. "I am not having wall-sex in the back of a club."

"Then let's go home."

* * *

The door had barely closed by the time Blaine grabbed Puck's shoulders and threw his boyfriend's back against it. "Whoa, easy tiger."

"You want it easy?" Blaine whispered against Puck's neck, letting his hand ghostly grace the front of his jeans while breathing heavily against that sensitive spot under Puck's chin.

"No…"

Smiling against Puck's t-shirt, Blaine let himself slowly fall down on his knees and worked on getting Puck's buckle open, sliding down underwear and jeans in one go.

"Oh god…" One hand was grabbing onto his hair, tugging at it just slightly exactly in that way that he loved. The other hand however, was not to be found on his body.

Looking up for a moment, Blaine immediately stopped what he was doing as he was met by a hand holding a cellphone. "Are you filming?" He wanted to sound angry, but Puck's foggy eyes so full of arousal was making that task difficult.

"Maybe."

Deciding he'd already made the responsible decision of turning down a three-way earlier that evening, he didn't really see the harm in having some fun between four eyes. And one camera lens, he supposed.

"That's it Blaine… Fuck, you're so good at that…"

The hand in his hair tugged just a little harder as he smiled around Puck's length.

"That's it…"

* * *

"_Just go to your room, dad is fucking pissed."_

_Blaine looked at his brother holding open the front door for him. "I know, he called earlier. Thanks for coming."_

_Trying to look angry, Cooper couldn't really be mad at his little brother in situations like these. "You owe me, Blaine."_

_He slid past the taller brother and started running up the stairs as quietly as he could._

"_Blaine?" At the bottom of the staircase, his father appeared. He didn't look pleased._

_Lowering his head, Blaine turned around to face him. "Dad."_

"_Get down here. Now."_

_Looking over at his brother, Blaine saw Cooper shrug his shoulder apologetically. By the time he had reached the bottom of the stairs John Anderson turned around and walked to his study, Blaine assuming that he was supposed to follow._

"_Close the door."_

"_It's fine, dad." Blaine heard his brother's voice from outside the room before he turned to close the door, the heavy sigh his father let out letting him know that it wouldn't be necessary after all._

"_I don't want you to be looking at this, not under my roof. Not anywhere for that matter." The man sitting at his desk had Blaine's laptop open, turning it around to reveal pictures of men in different states of undress, kissing. Groping. Blaine looked at the floor, probably feeling more humiliated than ever before in his life. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_He nodded._

"_Do I make myself clear, son?"_

"_Yes. I won't do it again." _

"_This is wrong, Blaine. You don't do this, understand?"_

"_Yes." The teenager could feel his brother's watchful eyes burning holes into his back as their father rose from his chair to walk around the desk, facing Blaine._

"_Where were you for the last couple of hours? It's almost eight at night."_

_Once again Cooper's voice could be heard from outside the room. "He was scared of coming home dad, understandably."_

_Nostrils were flaring. "This is none of your business Cooper. If you can't stay out of this then why don't you shut the damn door."_

_The sound of the handle pulling the door closed made Blaine squeeze his eyes shut._

"_Where have you been, Blaine?"_

"_At a friend's house. Playing video games."_

_A big hand landed on his cheek, almost gently stroking it for a moment before turning still. "Look at me."_

_He looked up, knowing that ever imminent threat of violence that was about to follow. Luckily so far the punishment never came, but it was always enough to reduce him to a terrified child._

_Turning around, his father grabbed the laptop and shut it before handing it over to Blaine, who put it under his arm._

"_Now you go and delete those pictures, and if I ever catch you doing this again you're getting the belt, understand?"_

_Nodding almost frantically, Blaine's eyes immediately filled up with tears upon hearing those last words._

"_You're excused."_

_Blaine turned and walked out the door, noticing Cooper still standing there without having to look up. His brother followed him all the way into his room, closing the door behind him._

"_You ok there?"_

_Once again, all Blaine could do was nod as he set the laptop down on his desk._

"_You know he's not going to hit you, even if you do it again. He just wants to scare you." Cooper walked over, setting a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "He doesn't even own a belt inexpensive enough for that purpose." Trying on a smile, he hoped it was comforting enough._

_Blaine laughed through his tears as he wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. "I know."_

_Going in for a hug whether Blaine wanted to or not, Cooper patted his brother on the back as he looked down, trying to catch his eyes. "And you can always come over to my place, I'll let you use my computer and you can look at as much gay porn as you want."_

_Blaine managed to pull away from his brother's arms, letting the hand on his shoulder stay. "It's not porn… it was just a couple of pictures."_

"_Sure, kid." Cooper sighed, trying to find his brother's eyes again. "When you turn 18 you'll be out of here, you'll go to college somewhere else and you'll be fine."_

"_I hate you for leaving me here."_

"_I'm here all the time. I just needed some space."_

"_I know." Blaine turned to his desk, setting up his laptop to get those perpetrating images erased from the face of the earth. Or at least his hard drive._

"_So where were you all afternoon?" _

"_Friend's house. Puck."_

"_Ok." Cooper smiled at his brother, even though he had his back turned towards him._

"_Ok."_

* * *

"What are you thinking there, Blaine?" Puck turned his attention from his phone for a couple of seconds to look over at his boyfriend, arms folded under his head on top of the pillow sort of just staring into the ceiling. "Book hit a boring part?"

"I finished it."

"I see. Was it good?"

"It was pretty good." Blaine looked over at Puck, pulling the cover over his chest. "What was your dad like?"

Sighing deeply, Puck turned his phone off and set it aside, looking back at the enquiring mind. "He was an asshole. Still is an asshole, most likely."

Blaine nodded.

"He used to get drunk, go away for weeks at a time. Slap my mom around, beat me if I'd get in the way."

"I'm sorry." He turned on his side to face Puck.

"Don't be. My mom is fine now."

"Good. Are you fine now?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

* * *

"So, is it always doggy-style?"

Blaine pointed his beer towards Sam while looking over at Puck across the bar table. "See what floodgates you've opened?"

Finding it impossible to suppress his smile, Puck tried to look serious as he shook his head. "No Sam, but most of the time it is."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief while raising his shoulders. "I, I can't even..?"

"I think it's fascinating." Sam smiled around his beer as he drank.

"You know what else is fascinating?" In an attempt to make a point, Blaine brought his bottle down on the table with a loud bang. "The internet."

Puck couldn't say what he was about to say with a straight face. "Don't worry Sam, I've got some videos I could send you."

Simultaneously Blaine and Sam looked over at him, eyes wide open and mouths agape.

"No way."

"Wha… there's more than one?"

Chuckling behind his bottle, Puck addressed them both. "Yes, way, and maybe…"

"Well, you two busy bees, I'm out of here." Sam finished his beer and put a hand on each friend's shoulder, giving them a little shake. "You obviously have some stuff to clear out and as much as I'd love to witness this, I've got an early day tomorrow."

Blaine also drank the last of his beer; Puck's already standing empty on the table. "We should also head home."

The three friends said their goodbyes and soon Puck and Blaine were walking down an empty street in the dark evening.

Blaine shook his head as he hugged his elbows in response to the brisk wind. "So when have you been filming, you freak?"

Puck threw an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I was just joking, no need to freak out." He kissed the side of his head as they kept walking. "You were freaked out, though."

"Shut up…" The smile cracking on Blaine's lips was evidence enough that he could never stay mad at Puck for long. Suddenly he felt hands grab onto his shoulders, pushing his back against the wall of the building they were walking along with a gentle thump.

"But I wouldn't mind making some more…" Puck kissed him before taking a step back, pulling Blaine by the hand from leaning against the wall to keep walking.

"What have we here?"

The voice Blaine heard from somewhere behind his head turned the blood in his veins into ice, and he closed his eyes for a moment as he stopped in his tracks, not wanting to turn around and face whoever it was that had spoken them. Apparently, Puck was a step ahead.

"What's it to you?"

"Ah look, they talk back." Blaine cursed under his breath as he had now identified two speakers, finally turning around to face the music.

"This your little boyfriend?" One of the two men gestured towards Blaine, looking him up and down. They were both pretty big guys. Suddenly one of them was right in front of Blaine, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him back against the cold brick wall.

Puck took a step forward, shaking his head as the other grabbed his arm from behind, pulling him back. "Not so fast."

"You let him go right now or I'm going to fucking kill you."

The grip around Blaine's throat grew tighter, as he desperately tried to catch Puck's eyes somewhere between the gentle mist in the air and the drops forming in his eyes, not getting nearly close to enough air.

The one holding Puck's arms behind his back let out a cruel laughter. "How cute, he wants us to let go off his boyfriend."

It took every cell in Puck's body to remain as calm as possible, as he tried to figure out some kind of plan on how to get them both out of this situation.

The second the hand let go of Blaine's throat, he made an attempt to push the guy away as far as possible. It wasn't very far. The man turned to look at Puck for a second, laughing. "Now that was also pretty cute." Faster than they had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, the man turned his attention back to Blaine, in particular with his fist coming full force against Blaine's face, knocking him sideways. He stumbled, almost falling down if it hadn't been for two hands finding their way to his upper arms, slamming his back against the wall again. He tried to bring his knee high enough to kick the man away, but holding Blaine at arm's length rendered his attempts useless.

The one holding onto Puck gave him a shake. "Tell your boyfriend to calm down."

Blaine kept struggling, trying to find a way out of the iron hold he found himself in. Once again, a fist almost knocked him over, this time right against his eye.

Another shake. "Tell you boyfriend to calm the fuck down."

"Blaine." Puck looked down at the ground before gathering enough strength to look Blaine right into his eyes. "Please, just calm down."

Almost in disbelief, Blaine shook his head and looked back, nearly wanting to laugh as he made another attempt to kick. "Fuck you."

The man holding onto him chuckled. "This one has an attitude."

Puck was almost losing sensation in the hands behind his back as the guy shook him again, more aggressively this time. "I think you need to tell your little boyfriend that if he doesn't get a grip on himself, we're going to really fuck him up."

Once again, Puck looked down at the ground. He shook his head as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Blaine…" Before saying anything else, he brought his right knee up to gather some force before kicking a foot backwards right at one of the kneecaps of the man standing behind him. Suddenly he was free, receiving a blow against his nose before elbowing the side of the guy's face, getting in a good couple of punches before he fell to the ground without getting back up.

Blaine kept his eyes closed as the heavy body was pulled away from him, opening them to see Puck knock the guy over the head before seeing him also falling down on the ground. Puck turned to Blaine. "Let's go. Now."

Grabbing a hold of Blaine's hand, he pulled him with and the two started running until they were at a safer distance, walking into a coffee shop that still happened to be open.

Blaine fell back into a chair, leaning his elbows on the table in front of him to rest his head in his hands as Puck pulled out his phone, calling 911 and walking out to look down the street to check if they'd been followed. Blaine was shaking as Puck reentered the shop.

"I called the cops and paramedics are on the way." Walking up to where Blaine was sitting, Puck finally got a look at him, grabbing a chair and sitting himself next to him. "You Ok?"

"I guess." Blaine looked up. "You're bleeding." He brought a hand up to Puck's face, gently touching his nose. "Is it broken?"

Grabbing some napkins from the table, Puck dabbed at the drops of blood under his nose, taking a moment to actually feel what was going on on his face. "Nah, it's fine."

Soon sirens filled the dark night outside, illuminating the view of the street through the window. Puck stood, offering a hand for Blaine and pulled him to his feet, exiting the coffee shop.

"Johnson! Hi." Puck greeted a brown haired paramedic, who gave him a hand shake in return.

"What the hell happened, Puckerman?"

"Two idiots jumped us on our way home from a bar. Cops are looking for them."

Johnson looked over his colleague's shoulder at the shorter man standing behind him. "You're Blaine?" The question was answered with a nod and a wince, as Blaine held onto the side of his face, almost as if it were to fall off should he let go. "What happened to you?"

"Asshole managed to get a couple of blows against his head. I'm fine, just a nose bleed." Puck answered for him.

Grabbing gently on the sleeve of Blaine's jacket, Johnson pulled him towards the back of the ambulance. "How about we get you checked out."

Blaine sat down on the open back of the vehicle, letting the paramedic pull his hand off his face so he could take a look at him, shining a light into his eyes and poking around his face.

"Got a blow to your eye?"

He nodded.

"Do you feel nauseous or is your vision blurred?"

Blaine just shook his head, and Johnson looked over his shoulder back at Puck. "If you think he might have a concussion you know what to do." He reached into a locker in the ambulance and took out two cooling packs. "For your nose, and for your eye. Jump in the back, I'll give you a ride home."

Puck nudged at Blaine for him to step into the vehicle, and they each took a seat on the small bench in there. With his free hand, Puck gave his boyfriend's knee a little shake. "It's ok, babe."

He sort of nodded in return.

"It's ok."

_**TBC**_


	2. Daddy don't you walk so fast

Wearing his striped pajama pants, Blaine looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. A mean black eye was starting to take form on his face as the uneasy feeling of recognizing this picture washed over him, leaving a tight knot in his stomach. He jumped back at the sound of a knock on the slightly ajar door, relaxing somewhat at the sight of Puck standing there, leaning against it.

"It's just me."

"I know."

Puck took the step necessary to close the distance between them, putting a set of warm hands on Blaine's cold, naked shoulders.

He couldn't help the shiver running through his spine.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." For the first time this evening, Puck looked sad, almost vulnerable.

"I'm sorry I acted stupid." Blaine looked down at his feet.

The hand on his right shoulder travelled up to stroke the side of his neck. "You weren't stupid, Blaine. You're really brave. I was terrified." Puck tried on a little smile, pulling Blaine in for a hug. "Blaine, I…"

The shorter man spoke against his boyfriend's shoulder. "What?"

"I know I say stupid shit sometimes, and I come across as insensitive about stuff. It's just hard to imagine someone hurting you, you know. You're so tough. You're the toughest guy I know."

Blaine let out an ironic chuckle, still pressed against Puck's warm skin.

"But I do get how easy it is, you know. And it killed me to see you get beat. Nothing is ever your fault, and even if I sound stupid sometimes I really mean that. I'm sorry about all the stuff that happened to you before."

Taking half a step back Puck looked down at Blaine, letting a hand travel up the side of his face, thumb gently stroking at the blue around his eye. "I'll never be like him. I promise."

"I know."

"I love you way too much."

"I love you too."

* * *

Cooper opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly stopped by Blaine waving a hand in his face. "Before you say anything, we were jumped by some guys as we were coming home from a bar."

Standing to the side, Cooper let his little brother into his apartment. "This is not very appropriate behavior for someone about to become an uncle. Bar fights?"

"They attacked us, because we're gay. There's not much you can do about that."

"I'm sorry, kid." Cooper put a hand through his hair. "You both Ok?"

Blaine walked into the apartment and took a seat on the couch, followed by his brother. "Puck is fine, he knocked them both down and we got away before it escalated. Thank god."

"Did the cops catch them?"

"Unfortunately no, we just got the hell out of there and by the time the cops arrived they had left. Idiots. How's Becca?"

"Good, good. With her mother, being pampered. I'm freaking out."

Blaine let out a chuckle. "Come on man, it can't be that bad. This kid is going to have an awesome dad."

Looking up at his brother with a raised eyebrow, Cooper let another hand through his hair. "You think?"

"I know. You practically raised me and look how well I turned out." His smile was wide, eyes sincere and bright.

"That's true."

* * *

"So, how do you want to do this?"

Blaine pulled his t-shirt off. "You're the one who wants to do this…" He crawled on top of the bed and got under the covers.

"I'm not sure." Puck put his cellphone sideways on the nightstand. "I think we should just pretend it isn't there."

Shaking his head, Blaine laughed and turned off the light on his side. "We don't have to do anything, you know. What is this for, anyway?"

"For us, it'll be hot. If you could see yourself like this you would come within five seconds."

"Wait, you're not sending these to 'Sebastian' from the club, I hope. You know if I find out you're running some kind of youporn operation I'll make sure they'll never find your body."

"Just…" Puck crawled up towards Blaine, kissing along his neck. "relax… and enjoy."

Throwing a look at the little light of the camera phone shining in the otherwise dark room, Blaine turned back and let his lips find Puck's. "Let's just…" More kisses. "try to keep it somewhat clean. That's all I want."

"Challenge accepted… Now roll over so I can fuck you into the mattress…"

Shaking his head with a little shrug, Blaine followed orders while speaking mostly to himself. "What did I just say..?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, did I go to bed last night and wake up one and a half years ago?" Sam looked at Blaine with an expression of concern as he saw his colleague walk into the teachers' lounge, sitting down by his table.

"Puck didn't tell you?"

"Shit… No he did, didn't tell me they got you so bad though."

"It looks worse than it is." Blaine set down his briefcase on the floor and pulled out a folder, setting it on the table to go through the class plans for the upcoming week.

"You Ok?" The concern was still evident on Sam's face.

Blaine shrugged. "Yes. Everyone keeps asking me that. It's fine."

"Just making sure."

He sighed heavily. "Thanks Sam. You're a good friend."

"I know, I'm the best."

* * *

"_Dad? What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see my family."_

_Puck looked at his father unable to stand straight in the doorway, right between the warmth of his and his mother's home and the cold, dark night. "We haven't heard from you in three years."_

"_I wasn't allowed to come here! I'm still not."_

"_You're drunk"_

"_So what? Is your mom home?"_

"_No, no you won't see her. Get out."_

"_Son..."_

"_Talk to our lawyer. Get out."_

"_I miss you, Noah."_

"_That's too bad. I don't miss you." Puck shut the door, waiting until he heard footsteps walk away from the door._

"_Who was that honey?" His mother inquired as he passed the kitchen._

"_It was no one."_

_And that sort of summed up the way Puck felt about his father._

* * *

"Hey Cooper! Come in." Puck held the door open for his boyfriend's brother. "Blaine isn't here yet."

"Well, well Puck, it's always good to see you." They greeted each other and Cooper followed Puck into the apartment.

"Beer?"

"Always."

Puck dug out two bottles from the fridge, opening them and handing one over to Cooper. "There you go."

"Thanks. So, how are you? Recovered from the weekend?"

Taking a sip of his beer, Puck leaned back against the kitchen counter. "Yeah, sure. Was scary though. It was horrible."

"You know what, Puck." Cooper but his bottle down on the counter and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "I owe you an apology."

"What for?" He looked genuinely confused.

"There was a time a while back when I thought you were just like the rest, the scum he's dated before, you know."

"Ok..."

"But you're a really good guy. Thank god. Thanks for having his back."

"Of course. Thanks man, I appreciate that. Hey, how's that pregnant fiancée of yours?"

"Oh, up and down but it's good. That reminds me, I'm supposed to stop smoking soon."

"Good for you man." Puck held up his bottle for a little toast. "Cheers to that." The glass bottles connected with a soft 'Clink'.

"I don't know man." Cooper looked down at his feet. "Am I going to be a good dad?"

"Hey." Puck looked up, about to mean every word he was about to say. "Are you going to hate your kid for being who he is? Or beat on your kid's mom?"

"No."

"Then between you and me, you're going to be father of the fucking year. Every year."

* * *

"Um, I need these two. Thanks" Blaine put the two bottles of red wine on the counter at the liquor store, looking through his wallet for some change.

"Anything else?"

"That'll be all, thanks." Finding a couple of bills in his pocket, he looked up and handed them over. "Can I just get a bag with that… Hey."

The man behind the counter looked questioningly at him as Blaine dropped the cash, letting it fall down on the spread out magazines between them. He grabbed the bottles, shoving them into his briefcase as he took a step back. "It was you."

The man looked down.

"It was you this weekend, you and your friend." Blaine pointed at his bruised eye. "You gave me a black eye. Or do you not remember because you spent Friday beating up so many different 'fags'? You know that's a hate-crime right? You'll be arrested."

"Sir, I'm sorry. But I have a family, I've got a little girl. That was just stupid stuff."

Blaine couldn't help but notice that he actually did look sorry. "I work with fucking kids, I can't walk around looking like this."

"Please, don't call the police. I will never do it again, I swear."

Shaking his head, Blaine looked at him in disbelief as he took another step back, getting ready to exit the store. "You're a lunatic, you know that."

"Yes, I know that. I'm very sorry. What you do in the privacy of your own bedroom is none of my business, I know."

Blaine laughed. "Screw you." He was almost out of the door. "And do your daughter a favor and stop being such a fucking asshole."

"I swear, I'll never do it again. I've never done it before."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Blaine turned and exited the store.

* * *

_"Where is he?"_

"_In his room."_

"_What did you do?"_

_John Anderson sighed as he reclined on the chair in his study, looking at the son he was actually sort of proud of. "I checked his computer, I can't allow this. Someone had to do something."_

"_Dad… You have to get over this. He's gay, you can't change that. It's who he is."_

_Taking the glasses off his face, he cleared his throat. "I can, as long as he's in this house."_

_Cooper turned and shut the door behind him, walking up the stairs to his brother's room. He opened the door just slightly, giving it a soft knock. "Blaine?"_

_Sitting on his bed, Blaine looked up from the book he was reading with puffy eyes, as Cooper came over to sit next to him. "You ok?"_

_He nodded, but kept staring straight ahead, setting the book aside as Cooper carefully put a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing his thumb against the soft fabric of Blaine's t-shirt._

"_Does it hurt?"_

_Blaine just kept staring, and Cooper nodded in return, taking a deep breath. They sat there in silence for a while._

"_I think I'll go to sleep, if that's ok."_

"_Of course. I'll stay with you?"_

_Once again, Blaine nodded, as he crawled onto the bed and under the covers. Cooper kicked off his shoes and jeans, grabbing a pair of sweat pants hanging on a chair. They looked comically small on him._

_Once under the covers as well, Cooper turned off the light next to the bed and let his hand fish around for Blaine's somewhere within the sheets. When he had found it, he gave it a little squeeze and settled for just holding it for a bit._

_Blaine fell asleep that night to the comfort of the entwined fingers from the hand of the only person in the world who he knew loved him._

* * *

Puck leaned back on the couch while watching a game, feet on the coffee table with Blaine's head safely resting on his lap.

"I have to tell you something."

"What's that, Blainers?"

He sat up, sitting on the couch and sort of looking at the TV. "I know who those guys were. Well, one of them."

Immediately Puck knew what Blaine was referring to, turning towards him, game quickly forgotten. "What?!"

Holding a remote in his hand, Blaine fiddled around with the battery compartment. "I met one of them a couple of days ago, I know where he works. He was really sorry." Blaine looked up as Puck stood, quickly starting to pace.

"What the hell Blaine, you're telling me this now? We have to nail those guys."

"I, I don't know. He has a family."

Puck stopped pacing, looking over at Blaine who was still sitting on the couch. Blaine had never seen him this angry at him before.

"This is serious Blaine, I don't give a shit! Do you remember what they did to us? To You?" Puck turned around in frustration, throwing the empty beer bottle he'd been holding against the wall with a loud crash.

Standing up, Blaine started to walk off not quite sure where to as Puck grabbed his arm.

"Hold up, you have to tell me where this fucker is."

"Puck…" The arm was freed and Blaine started off towards the bathroom, trying to shut the door once he was inside before a shoe stepped in between the frame and he door, a strong hand forcing it back open.

"Blaine, for fuck's sake!" Puck punched the wall beside the door. "You can't be this forgiving! He deserves what he gets, he probably won't even get anything. Fuck!" Another punch to the wall, the sound of it making Blaine wince in response. Puck noticed, taking a step back.

Blaine walked back into the bathroom, letting the door stay open as he slid down against the wall, sitting on the floor to hug his knees. "I'm sorry. I know, you're right."

Feeling a dull throb in his hand, Puck sighed heavily in an attempt to control his anger which was quickly disappearing. He felt ashamed at the scenario, looking down at his bruised up boyfriend who clearly was distressed, as he held his stupid hand in the other. "Blaine… I'm sorry." He walked over, sliding down next to him and threw a warm arm around his shoulders, giving him a gentle shake. "You always believe the best in people, and I really love that about you. I do. But in this case, it… it's serious. Not everyone is as good as you, Blaine."

He nodded. "I know, I just didn't know what to do. It was kind of shocking, and I felt sorry for him. It was stupid."

"You're never stupid. I mean, thanks for telling me, eventually." Puck laughed, kissing Blaine on top of his head and took a deep breath.

"He works in that liquor store close to my school. That's all I know, maybe he owns it."

"Ok…" Puck whispered into Blaine's hair. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's Ok."

"I'm not always right you know, I'm just louder sometimes."

Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh. "I know."

"How about we get off of this floor and go to bed or something?"

"Yeah."

Puck stood up, reaching down a hand for Blaine and pulled him to his feet, throwing an arm around his shoulders once again once he was up.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

Blaine laughed again, looking up with bright eyes. "You can't scare me, you're like a teddy bear. A hot teddy bear, with muscle definition."

"Alright then."

* * *

"Take a picture" Sam grabbed Blaine and threw an arm around him, smiling brightly as he held up a beer with the other as Puck snapped a photo of the two. "This bar is so fucking dope. We should go here all the time."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, when we can afford it."

"Hey, send me the picture."

"Sure…" Puck fiddled away on his phone as Sam turned to Blaine.

"So you got those guys, huh?"

Taking a sip of his overpriced beer, Blaine looked into the beverage as he set it back down on the table. "The guy from the store will be interrogated, that's all we know now. We'll probably have to identify him again and we'll see what happens."

"Ok, good on you man. People like that need to be put in their place." Sam snuck a hand down his pocket to fish out his phone, vibrating in his pocket.

Puck looked up at Blaine "Is it just me or does this beer actually taste worse than the one I pay one third of the price for at our regular joint?"

"Whoa, what's this?! Wha…" Staring at his phone, Sam made a quick once over of his two friends and put a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress whatever reaction it was that was trying to escape.

Puck pulled out his phone again, panic in his eyes. "Wait, what did I just send…"

Staring into his beer once again, Blaine had a feeling he knew what just happened, his fears confirmed upon hearing his own voice through the little speakers from Sam's phone.

"_Are you filming?"_

He had to laugh at the situation.

"Well Puck, I guess you were right. Turns out he doesn't have any problems in that department."

* * *

"You feel so good…"

"Uh Huh…" Blaine gasped in response to Puck's mouth gently sucking on his throat, fingers digging a little bit deeper into his back with every thrust while one hand was working on his length somewhere in the heat between them.

"Relax, Blaine…"

"I am, relaxed…"

Puck stopped for a second, taking a moment to look down with a slight expression of hesitation before pushing in again, Blaine panting heavily as eyelashes fluttered in the soft moonlight seeping through the curtain.

Stopping once again, Blaine took the message as Puck put a hand on his hip, rolling over and rising up on hands and knees. Soft kisses came down between his shoulder blades, down his spine, as a warm hand came to rest on the small of his back, fingers splayed and rubbing gently.

"Better?"

Blaine nodded, shortly filled up again wishing that the hand could always stay there, warm and soothing against his skin.

Soon Puck gave a final thrust, coming forward to rest on Blaine's back for a moment to catch his breath before pushing himself up and walking off into the bathroom, Blaine feeling so spent he could barely move.

* * *

It was late at night, moonlight illuminating the room giving haunting shadows to otherwise harmless pieces of furniture along the walls.

Blaine laid on his back staring at the ceiling, knowing that he'd have to get up in four hours and should probably catch some sleep, not quite sure why he felt so restless at this late hour.

Stirring beside him, Puck turned around from facing the wall to also lay on his back on the bed. Stretching his arms out, Blaine dodged a flailing arm coming his way before returning under the blanket, next to his own.

It crept a little closer.

Taking a deep yawn, Puck's hand landed on Blaine's, splaying out fingers and entwining them into his, giving it a little squeeze.

He squeezed it back, and within a couple of minutes Blaine's breathing had slowed down significantly, heat spreading from the hand resting in his travelling all the way to that strong muscle in his chest, almost aching at how much it loved and how much love it felt.

Eyelashes fluttered as a soft breeze came seeping in through the open window, and it felt good knowing that there was someone out there who loved Blaine for exactly who he was.

Luckily for him, every morning all he had to do was to look over his shoulder to find him.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Thanks once again for reading, hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
